Fairy W
by VuTrungThanh
Summary: The two-in-one detective duo appeared in Fiore! What are waiting them? "Oi Philip" "Yes, Shotarou?" "Do Fairies have tail?" "... Now I have something interesting to research!" "Urgh... Why did I ask him in the first place?" Rate M to be safe. Shotarou x Harem. Philip x Harem. SLOW UPDATE!


**Author's ... conversation (100% is real, no joking or trolling): **

**Thanh: Yay! My own first story. Despite the writing part had some help from Varange, it's still my story nonetheless!**

**Var: You forced me to write this chapter the way you wanted and corrected all of your terrible grammar mistakes and you said "some"?! **

**Thanh: Quiet you! Now go working on the updates! I don't want to receive complaints because our updates are late!**

**Var: You are the one who is making the updates come late because you forced me to write this!**

**Thanh: But you enjoyed it!**

**Var: Because it's too damn hard to find a Kamen Rider crossover that uses the canon Rider nowaday! Too many OCs! **

**Thanh: I know, pal. I know.**

**DISCLAIMER: i OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT!**

**Chapter 1: Two in One**

**[At a magic shop in Hargeon, Fiore]**

"20000 jewels" said the magic shop owner as the young maiden who was standing in front of him had her eyes widen.

"Um... I'm sorry but how much is it again?" said the maiden as she tried her best to sound pretty. She had brown eyes, shoulder-length blond hair tied into a pony tail on the right side of her head by a colorful ribbon while the rest of her hair was let loose, large breast and a curvaceous body. She was clad in sleeveless blue and white shirt, black skirt and black high heeled boots; on her belt was a whip which had heart-shaped end and a pouch that contained keys. This was Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial mage.

"20000 jewels, young lady" repeated the shop owner

"Oh, come on! How much is that key really worth? Surely that you can cut me a deal? Please, you wonderful shop owner?" said Lucy as she winked at the shop owner while posing and showing off her curvaceous body figure in an attempt to seduce the old man, though it was abruptly stopped when she spun around.

When Lucy turned around, she saw a young man, about two or three years older than her, was looking at her incredulously. He had a pair of warm black eyes that made Lucy blush as she stared at that pair of eyes. He dressed in a retro fashion style which consisted of a long-sleeve white shirt with blue stripe on it, long black trousers, a black waistcoat, a red tie, black shoes and a black fedora hat. After a minute staring at each other...

"... Sorry for disturbing you" said the young man as he quickly left the scene

"WAIT! NO! PLEASE STOP! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" cried Lucy frantically but unfortunately for the blond celestial mage, the young man had already left and Lucy could only cried anime-tears because of her misfortune

**[Some time later]**

"Urg! I can't believe that he only gave me a discount of 1000 jewels! That old man is really blind for not noticing my beauty!" grumbled Lucy as the blond maiden stomped away after leaving the magic shop "And I even made some bad impressions because of my trick!"

"Are you serious? He is here?" Lucy's attention perked up when she heard some girls were gossiping with each other

"Yes! I saw him with my very own eyes! Salamander, the wizard who uses fire magic that we can't buy in magic stores, is really here!"

"Salamander!" squealed Lucy after hearing the name "He is really in town?!"

**[At the market, Hargeon]**

In the middle of the street, a large group of beautiful ladies, including Lucy, was staring at a tall slim man with slight short spiky dark blue hair with a fringe hanging over the left part of his face. He had a square face with sharp dark eyes and thin eyebrows. On the right part of his forehead was a tatoo that covering the right part of his forehead. He was clad in ornate clothes with three metal bracelets on his wrists and forearms. This man was known as Salamander.

"Thank you. You ladies are all so sweet" said Salamander as he waved his hand at the group of lady in front of him.

'He looked at me' thought Lucy as she now had heart-shaped eyes 'My heart... it's getting out of my control... beating so fast... Could he be my true love?'

Suddenly, Lucy was snapped out of her thought when a young man along with a blue cat barged in while yelling a strange name.

"Igneel! Igneel! It's me!... Wait a sec... Who the hell are you?" cried the young man but stopped dead in his track when he looked at Salamander. He is a lean, muscular, average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless gold trimmed black waistcoat that left open and untucked exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf. His blue cat companion had a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers, a triangular nose that led to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Its body was rectangular too with a long blue white-tipped tail. These two new comer were Natsu Dragneel and Happy.

"Who am I? I am Salamander... Surely you had heard about me... Hey wait a sec..." said Salamander but Natsu just ignored him and started leaving. But the group of ladies decided to tackle the pink hair man as they started beating the light out of Natsu

"How rude! Salamander is an amazing wizard! Apologize to him immediately!" yelled a random lady

"What's wrong with you people!" yelled Natsu as he was lying on the ground

"Now now, my beautiful ladies. Just let this slide I'm sure that he means no wrong" said Salamander as he wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Natsu

"Here is my autograph. You can show it to your friend as a proof that you met Salamander"

"No thanks" grunted Natsu as he tried to get up on his feet

Keyword: "tried".

And in a few seconds, Natsu was lying on the street, beaten to a pulp... again

"Oh, not again" said Happy as he looked at his battered companion. Through when all of this unfolded, Lucy was glaring at Salamander hatefully

"Well, I'm afraid I have to be on my way now. Time for the Red Carpet!" said Salamander as he snapped his fingers, making a small flame appear and it grew larger until it moved in a wide spiral around Salamander who now stood on its tip.

"I'm gonna have a party at my yatch tonight and you all are invited, my beautiful ladies!" annouced Salamander dramatically before flying away

"Urgh... Just who the heck is that guy?" groaned Natsu as he sat on the road's pavement after the ladies had left

"I don't know" said Happy as he stood beside his companion

"And why didn't you help me there, Happy?" snapped Natsu at his blue cat companion

"S-s-sorry!" squealed Happy as he trembled

"Urgh... Just forget it. Now we have to go" said the pink hair Dragon Slayer as he left with Happy followed him

**[A few meters from where the commotion happened]**

"Hm... _Charm magic, a forbidden Holder Magic. It hypnotizes the target into a state of attraction, allowing victims to be coerced into doing activities that they normally wouldn't participate in. This spell can be broken if the target is aware that it is being used. Though this spell can be broken if the target is awared that it is being used_... Very interesting..." said a young man who was clad in an odd fashion: a black and white striped long-sleeve sweater with a sleeveless red coat thet went with a hood, black shorts that came past his knees, red and white sneakers, cut off gloves and an opened book in his hand as his black eyes never left said book. His black hair was quite messy as it was held to the left side by a hairclip. Despite his odd looking, many girls were giggling and blushing while looking at him shyly, though the young man was too absorbed in his thought to notice

"Judging from that blond hair girl's reaction, it seems she managed to break free from the spell... But how could she suddenly be awared of it?... Another thing to research!" said the young man with a grin as he snapped his book close and quickly left the scene

**[Some time later, at the public park, Hargeon]**

"Wow, Fairy Tail caused trouble again? The Demon thieves gang was wiped out along with 7 residences... Dear God, they really went overboard" laughed Lucy as she was sitting on a bench while reading the latest release of 'Sorcerer Magazine'

"Fairy Tail, huh? I wish one day I can join that guild, too. They are just awesome" wondered Lucy aloud though a voice suddenly spoke from a bush that nearly made her jump out of her seat

"What was that? Did you say you wanted to join Fairy Tail?" said Salamander suddenly as he came out of the bushes behind where Lucy was sitting

"Salamander!" cried Lucy "Are you stalking me?"

"I only come for you pretty lady. I personally want to invite you to the party at my yacht tonight" said Salamander, totally ignoring Lucy's yell while trying to cast his Charm Magic on her again

"Your charm won't work on me again. That magic is prohibited. It doesn't work on people who know you were using it" growled Lucy dangerously

"Just as I thought… I guessed you were a mage the moment I laid my eyes on you. No matter… My invitation still stands for you" said Salamander as he kept ignoring Lucy's outburst

"Sorry, but no... I don't and will never go to a party of a creep like you" retorted Lucy as she glared at Salamander with hateful eyes

"A creep…? Why did you call me that?" said Salamander while faking that he was hurted by her behavior.

"Using a forbidden magic just to make yourself so popular... Isn't it is creepy?" Lucy shot back

"Don't be mad. It's all about having some fun. I just wanted to be a celebrity of my own party. Can you blame me for that?" said Salamander

"This proves that famous wizards can also be the biggest idiots in the world" Lucy chuckled

"You want to join Fairy Tail guild. Isn't it? Have you ever heard about Salamander, one of the Fairy Tail's wizards?" said Salamander and this quickly got her attention.

"Oh Yeah, I have heard about him… Wait wait, you mean... You mean you are THAT Salamander from Fairy Tail?" cried Lucy in disbelieving

"That's correct and if you want to join the guild, I can talk to the Master for you" suggested Salamander

"Wow…Well then, I will definitely go to the party tonight!" said Lucy as she started feeling excited.

"Wow…That was easier than I thought" Salamander mumbled

"You really think you can get me join Fairy Tail? No kidding?" asked Lucy again

"I don't see why I can't" replied Salamander calmly "Well, I will see you again in the party tonight. Time for the Red Carpet!" and immediately Salamander flew away.

"You got it, Salamander sir!" cried Lucy

**[Time skip]**

"Urgh... What a tiring day..." groaned the young man that Lucy had met at the magic shop earlier as skretched his muscles after getting in his shared room with his partner and putting his fedora on the table, revealing his slight messy black hair "Why does a hard-boiled detective like me have to work as a waiter?"

"One, because we need money and we only have the money of our world" said his roomate who was none other than the young man in odd fashion that appeared in the market as he was writing on the wall of the room "Two, in this world, most of the works corcerning your abilities as a detective are solved by Guilds. And three, because you're just a 'half-boiled', not a 'hard-boiled' so you have no other choice, Shotarou "

"Then why don't you help me in earning money, Philip? Maybe you can go in a casino and earn money, like the time we fought Money Dopant! And I'm not a 'half-boiled'! " shouted Shotarou

"I have no interest in that" shrugged Philip which earned an annoying sigh from Shotarou "I have more interest in this world's knowledge. Just the Magic concept is more than enough to make me do the research without needing any sleep. Hm, I wonder if Haruto-san came to this world, what kind of reaction would he have? "

"Priceless, I think" said Shotarou as he leaned against his chair and let out a long sigh "Have you found any ways for us to comeback? We have been stuck in this worlf for a week"

"No" said Philip as he shook his head sadly "For now, we can only hope Tsukasa-san or maybe Kaito-san will come to this world. That is our clearlest chance"

"I guess you're right" said Shotarou sadly as he let out a sigh. To think both of them were sucked into this strange world by a strange sphere of light right after Shotarou opened the office's door... Talking about misfortune...

"Though you can't deny that this world is quite pleasant and the Magic we managed to learn from Gaia Library are pretty useful, no?" said Philip which snapped Shotarou out of his thought

"Yeah, I must admit that those magic is pretty useful, especially **Requip**. " said Shotarou "Now we don't have to worry about losing Gaia Memories, drivers or our gadgets thanked to that... Anyway, did you meet any things interesting today? I'm stucked in that restaurant for nearly all the time today"

"Well, there was this guy who used a forbidden magic that called Charm Magic and hypnotized all the girls and ladies and invited them to his party at his yatch. Though there was a blond girl seemed to manage to broke free from the magic. And it has been quite a good time researching and making theories about how she managed to broke free from the spell and final proving them. But I found something more disturbing"

"Let me guess, the identity of the one who used that Charm Magic" said Shotarou as he had a deep frown etched on his face

"His name is Bora, infamously known with the epithet Bora of Prominence." Said Philip without moving his gaze from his book "He is a former member of the Titan Nose Guild. Arcording to what I found in this world's Gaia Library, he can be considered as a cold-hearted and evil individual due to his willingness to abuse Magic for his own purposes, cheat people and, last but not least, sell people into slavery..."

"Wait a sec! So he is..." shouted Shotarou furiously

"... a slave trader. Which means that the ladies who participate his party maybe in danger now" finished Philip as he snapped his book closed

"Why don't you give me call right after you found this?!" shouted Shotarou angrily

"You left your cellphone here" said Philip in a matter-of-fact way as Shotarou could only smile sheepishly

"Ah... I forgot... Sorry, partner" said a sheepish Shotarou

"Anyway, we have a problem..." continued Philip "All the boats had already left the port so we have no idea where that yatch went, not to mention that we have no transportation to fol..."

*BOOM!*

Before Philip could finish, a loud crash could be heard outside. As both of them ran to the window and took a look, they saw a yatch had crashed into the port and completely destroyed the port

"Well, is that the yatch we need to find?" asked Shotarou as he put his fedora hat on his head

"Only one way to find out" said Philip as he quickly left the room along with Shotarou and a small Dromaeosaurid-liked machine quickly followed Philip

**[At the port]**

"What in the world are you thinking?! You tried to sweep me along with that yatch too?" yelled an angry Lucy as Aquarius, her contracted water spirit, was floating near her with a small smirk on her face

"Ah, my fault. I didn't mean to sweep the yatch too" replied Aquarius snidely

"You were aiming at me?!" shouted Lucy furiously, only to be ignored as the water spirit turned her back

"Don't call me for a while. I will be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend..." said Aquarius with a large smirk before vanishing in the thin air "... and he is really hot"

"You don't have to rub it in my face!" yelled Lucy irritably.

"I have an idea." Said Happy cheerfully after his head was freed from the ground "If the fish lady give you more trouble, I will take care of her for you"

"Just shut up, you stupid cat." Grumbled Lucy as she tried to endured the headache that was cause by the blue talking cat. But what happened next shocked her

From a pile of wood pieces and the remaining of the cruiser's walls, a slightly injured Salamander or more precisely, Baro rose from it as in his hand was the burning hot brand that he had intended to mark Lucy as a slave. As he slowly approached Lucy with a cruel look on his face, said celestial was too shocked as she fell on her butt and she tried to move away as far as she could while Happy was hiding behind Lucy's back fearfully

"You bitch..." growled the slave trader as he slowly raised the brand "... you will pay for what you've done!"

Acting on instinct, Lucy quickly raised her arms to cover her face as she closed her eyes, bracing herself to receive the hot burning pain that she would receive from the brand. But to her surprise, there was no pain coming...

"That's enough, you scum slave trader" said a familiar voice as Lucy slowly opened her eyes. In front of her, the hand that help the brand was held back firmly by the young man that she had briefly met at the magic shop. With a twist, the young man forced Bora to drop the brand and the slave trader was punched back by a powerful right hook.

"Are you okay miss?" asked the young man with concern as he crouched down to her level gaze and looked at her with his warm black eyes. Blushing furiously, Lucy could only nod dumbly as she found herself lost in his eyes.

"That's good to know" said the young man with a sigh of relief as he turned to his companion "Oi, Philip, are the ladies all right?"

"No serious injury so you don't have to worry about them , Shotarou" said Philip. At that moment, Happy decided to make his appearance

"Aye! Thank you for helping us!" said Happy cheerfully as Shotarou involuntarily stepped back in surprise

"What the! A talking cat! But... Gah, never mind..." said Shotarou in surprise as he turned back to Lucy

"Can you stand miss... eh... Sorry, but what's your name?"

"It's... Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia..." stuttered Lucy as Shotarou helped her get back on her feet

"I'm Shotarou, Hidari Shotarou. " introduced Shotarou as his voice turned serious "Lucy-san, can you help us move the ladies to the safe place?"

Nodding her head rapidly, Lucy quickly followed Shotarou to the broken yatch that had completely destroyed the ship

**[Meanwhile]**

"Dam... That's hurt like hell…" grunted Bora while rubbing his left cheek slightly as he got up from the ground. His attention, however, was instantly brought to the broken ship.

"What in the…" Bora trailed off, staring at the smoke-covered figure that stood atop him and his crewmates.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran up to the side of the ship with Happy, Shotarou and Philip hot on her heels. However, Lucy stopped in her tracks when she became close enough to view the expression on Natsu's face. It was one of absolute seriousness, and what's more the pink-haired teen didn't seem to acknowledge her call as his eyes were glaring at the man who had angered him so much in just the past several minutes.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu asked in a low, ominous tone.

"So what's it to you? Go get him men." Bora sternly commanded, not caring in the slightest who this man was or why he seemed to upset.

"Sir." Many of his coconspirators responded convincingly.

"Let me get a closer look at your face." Natsu said as if to himself before ripping off the practical cloak he wore.

"Tch." Bora scoffed with an annoyed smirk, not finding the action all that intimidating in the slightest.

"Watch out!" shouted Lucy when she saw two of the men rush towards the pink-haired teen.

"Don't worry about him. I probably should have told you this earlier but he's a wizard too." Happy said cheerfully from atop the blonde's shoulder.

"HUH?!" Lucy exclaimed, though the blue-furred cat just went back to eating a fish While Shotarou and Philip looked at the pink hair teen with interest. As the two men came near their target, but the pink-haired teen didn't waver in the slightest. When they were close enough, he just merely brought his right hand across to take both of them down, bruised and beaten.

"My name is Natsu I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and I've never seen you before!" Natsu stated in an agitated fashion.

"What?" Bora exclaimed. It didn't seem true, but the proof was present in the form of a guild symbol that was tattooed onto his upper-right arm.

"You've gotta be kidding me. So Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?!" Lucy wondered aloud. She was greatly surprise by this

"That mark on his arm… this guy's the real deal Bora!" One of the crew said in a panic, having observed the crimson guild mark on the mage's right arm.

"Don't call me that you fool!" The now named Bora, as far as Lucy concerned, shouted indignantly

"I don't give a damn about what kind of people you are what you intend to do... But I will not let you dirty the name Fairy Tail!" shouted Natsu as he readied his stance

"Then we will join this. This will gonna be fun beating a scum slave trader, right Philip?"

The voice of Shotarou snapped everyone out of their trance. Unbeknowned by everyone, both the young men had come down as they was slowly approach Natsu and Bora's group. With a small flash of light, a strange red device that was shaped like a U letter with two slots in it. When he put the device in front of his waist, a black belt appeared and wrapped around his waist and forming another slot on the right side of his belt. At the same time, a replica of that belt also appeared on Philip's waist as he snapped his book close

"Who are you two? This is my fight!" yelled Natsu but Shotarou and Philip just ignored him as their attention were solely focus on Bora

"You have been harming innocent people for quite a time and now..." said Shotarou seriously "... at this place I will... no... _We_ will stop you..."

"Ikuze, Philip" said Shotarou as he took out a small purple rectangle device that had a stylized "J" letter and the word "Joker" on it. At the same time, Philip took out a same device though his was green with a stylized "C" letter and the word "Cyclone" on it. Both of them then raised their respective devices and pushed the button at the same time

"**CYCLONE!"**

"**JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" Then both the young man pointed their occupied hands to the side before cried out at the same time. Philip put his Gaia Memory into the right slot of the buckle and immediately, his Gaia Memory vanished and appeared in the right slot of Shotarou's buckle. Shotarou quickly pressed down Philip's Gaia Memory into the slot and put his own Gaia Memory into the left slot of his buckle and pushed the slots apart, creating a 'W' from two slot

"**CYCLONE – JOKER!"** announced the belt as a burst of energy burst out from the buckle as debris appeared and spun around Shotarou before forming a suit covering him as Philip fell lifelessly but before his body touched the ground, a strange metal bird-liked appeared and sucked his body into it and flew away. Snapping out of their shock, Natsu and Lucy turned their attention toward Shotarou who now was clad in the new armor-liked suit.

The suit of armor covered his entire body and looked streamlined. The left half was completely black with purple highlight on the shoulders, chest, wrist and ankle. The right half was completely green, with yellow highlingt on the shoulders, chest, wrist and ankle as the middle was a silver stripe ran down from his head to his crouch. The helmet had a pair of round red eyes and the sharp 'W'-shaped antenna, which could be mistaken for a 'V', was set on his brows with a red stone under it. Hanging from the right side his neck was a long silver scarf that was like a cape as it was blown by the wind.

"**My name is Kamen Rider Double and..."** said Double in both Shotarou's and Philip's voice **"...Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero! (Now, count up your sins!)"**

(Chapter end)

**Author's note (written by me, Varange have nothing to do with this so please forgive me if there are any gramar mistakes):**

**Muwahahahahahahaha...*cough* *cough*... Eh, damn it... How can Varange do that laugh without coughing?**

**Anyway, A CLIFTHANGER! Yes, I'm so evil! Muwahahahahahahaha...*cough* *cough*... Damn, I should stop now... Most of the henshin description actually was inspired by Kamen Rider Chrome's "Love Hina Double Trouble" story and I must say that his description of Kamen Rider Double was the best of all. **

**Hope you guys will give me as many opinions as possible since as I said in my profile, my writing skill is quite pathetic. Even this chapter I had to *ahem* "request" Varange to help me write. So please, give me some opinions. Good or bad? Where should I improve? And please, NO COMMENT ABOUT IF THIS IS VARANGE'S WORK OR NOT! This is MY ideas, MY works, MY choice of words (Varange only wrote it down for me) so please, at least RESPECT my work!**

**For the pairings aka harem, for now it will be like this**

**Hidari Shotarou: Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona, Ultear Milkovich, Kagura Mikazuchi and Hisui **

**Philip: Levy McGarden, Laki Olietta, Juvia Lockser and Mavis Vermilion**

**In consideration: Evergreen, Meredy, Ikaruga, Flare Corona, Angel, Yukino Aguria**

**Some people may complain about Philip's pairing (I know it because Varange will certainly be one of them since he really likes Philip). If you have any ideas or opinions about the harem, leave a review or sent a PM. And I won't accept any ideas or opinions sent to Varange since I repeat THIS IS MY WORK! NOT HIS! **

**Finally, I hope that next time, I can write an opening theme since I really want to write but my writing is not enough to write while Varange refuse to help me as he said "those opening just only waste time and bring annoyance to the readers"!. Damn, sometimes I really hate him! **

**Anyway, JA NE! See you in the next update!**


End file.
